Indulge
by Abicion
Summary: It's like that Refrain story I wrote, except it's the opposite.


Princess Marrybell didn't look like the type who would have a thirst for blood. With her innocent face, her bright red and pink dress, her braided hair, and her coquettish mannerisms, the 18-year-old noble seemed about as threatening as a puppy. In the back of her head, Kallen was wondering if she had lucked out and wound with one of her better options as a Britannian prisoner of war.

Kallen was still wearing her red leather flightsuit from when she had been captured. She had become Suzaku's prisoner when the Guren ran out of fuel, then she was in Schneizel's custody for a few hours, and now she belonged to this Marrybell. She was held down to a gurney-like contraption, only it was positioned vertically, so it was more like being strapped to a table standing up on its end.

"I'm so happy you could be my guest, Miss… Stadtfeld, is it? I've been told you're the most gifted pilot out of all the Black Knights." Marrybell offered her a welcoming smile.

"It's Kozuki, you stuck up bitch!" Kallen shouted back.

"Yes," Marrybell shifted her eyes away in suspicion. "Your temper is a tad concerning. Well, I'll have to fix that."

When the princess turned her attention forward again, Kallen saw it and gasped. Marrybell's left eye shined vibrantly with the Geass symbol, and she was staring intently at her prisoner. Without Marrybell needing to say a single word, the Geass took complete control of Kallen's mind and forced her to think about only one thing: Complete obedience to the princess.

Kallen's resistance quickly faded. Her expression became something vacant. Something more receptive. She could still sense everything around her, but her ability to react had been muted.

Marrybell began calmly pacing back and forth in front her captive. She had one arm tucked underneath her bust and the other hand delicately stroking her chin.

"Lord Schneizel had special plans for you. He wanted to make you develop a dependency for that that Refrain filth so he could slowly poison you to death over the course of months, maybe years. I, however, prefer to be much more expedient in delivering justice. It was a simple matter of efficiency when the nobles decided to hand you over to me."

As she continued to talk, she managed to carry herself with an authoritative stride while still speaking like a friendly and bashful young girl.

"First, you'll tell me everything you know about the Black Knights as your confession. Who they are, how many they number, and where I can find them. Especially that scoundrel Zero. Once I've made some revisions of my own to your Knightmare Frame, you'll be tasked with aiding my Glinda Knights in rounding them up."

She stopped to cup her hand in front of her mouth, politely muffling her giggling.

"I'll have the Black Knights put in chains and taken to the capital square, where a firing squad will deal with them in front of the masses. Once the last of those horrible rogues are dead and you've fulfilled your purpose, the terms of your imprisonment will be complete. Then it will be time for you to receive your purification."

She approached Kallen so the two women could meet eye-to-eye. Something devious slowly curled into the corners of her lips.

"We'll rip you out of your cockpit and impale you on your own Knightmare Frame's manipulators. I'll be sure to have surgical blades installed to make things even messier than the last girl." She pointed her index finger and slowly traced across Kallen's midsection with her polished nail. She used just enough pressure so Kallen could feel a faint tingling through her pilot suit.

"You may fancy yourself a Lady, Miss Stadtfeld, but everyone will see how rotten you really are on the inside."

Marrybell lifted her hand to pet Kallen on the cheek. Kallen continued to stare forward, unblinking and unflinching, her irises glowing red from the influence of the princess's Geass. When she was done, Marrybell simply stepped away from Kallen and continued to pace.

"You will suffer for your treason against the kingdom. Oh, how you will suffer. Your blood will be the only thing to wash away your sins. Your agonized screams will be your repentance for all of Britannia to hear. And once your poor, frail body has had enough and you've ceased to breathe, we'll use the Knightmare Frame's Radiant Wave to immolate your remains. It will be a _magnificent_ show."

Marrybell closed her eyes as she cheerfully clapped her palms together.

"The only thing I need to worry about is censorship during the live broadcast." She glanced toward the ground in thought. "I'm sure the council will let me waive the public decency mandate once I persuade them to the educational merits of your execution."

The princess turned back toward Kallen, tilting her head playfully as she asked.

"Well, Miss Stadtfeld, do you find your punishment to be suitable? Am I not merciful?"

In a Geass-controlled stupor, Kallen could only mumble her reply.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good," Marrybell nodded approvingly. "I knew you would be a helpful prisoner."

She stepped forward and began pulling apart the buckles on Kallen's gurney. One by one, she released the bindings until her new conscript stood stoically in front of her.

"I'll have the handmaidens measure you for your ceremonial pilot raiments." Marrybell walked around Kallen in a circle, glimpsing her up and down. "You'll need something light so nothing gets in the way when those manipulators are drilling into you."


End file.
